Returning to the past
by KatieKatz1991
Summary: a time travel story. Future versions of Puck, Rachel, and eventually Quinn come back ten years to 2011 to stop a tragic event that destroyed their lives. How will they interact with their younger selves and the rest of the New Directions? Will they succeed in saving someone close to them? This story contains Finchel and Quick. adopted from dshortklutz
1. Returning to the Past

_Returning to the Past_

_A/n: this is a story that I adopted.. This story was originally done by dshortkluz. I hope that I continue it how that she wanted it. The first few chapters will be her original work. I was a long time fan of this fan fiction before I ever adopted it._

_**Summary: a time travel story. Future versions of Puck, Rachel, and eventually Quinn come back ten years to 2011to stop a tragic event that destroyed their lives. How will they interact with their younger selves and the rest of the New Directions? Will they succeed in saving someone close to them? This story contains Finchel and Quick.**_

**February 14****th****,2021**

**Lima, Ohio**

Twenty six year old Rachel Berry stood in the town's only graveyard. She was staring at a headstone that had faded in the ten years that it had been standing there. Just looking at the headstone brought tears to her eyes even after ten years. Taking in the name on the headstone felt like she was being stabbed a million times over in the heart. The polished stone read:

**Finn Christopher Hudson**

**1994-2011**

**Beloved son, brother and friend**

The day that he had been taken from all of them played over and over in her mind as the former members of the New Directions, including Matt Rutherford, Will Schuster and his wife, Emma and Finn's mother Carole and her husband Burt all stood beside her. The sobs coming from all of them carried across the cemetery as the pain of Finn's death was just as strong as it had been the day that he had been so horribly taken from them.

When everyone else had left, Rachel was still standing there with Noah Puckerman and his wife, Quinn. That day had brought them together as they had both banded together to keep Rachel from slowly killing herself in an effort to join the boy that she had still loved with everything that was inside of her. They had never gotten back together after their horrible breakup because she cheated on him with Puck just to hurt him for sleeping with Santana. They never had the chance because three and a half months later, Finn had been taken from her. He died trying to save her from being killed herself in a horrible accident caused by the actions of the one person she hasn't been able to forgive in close to ten tears.

It was Noah and Quinn's exclamations of anger that drew Rachel back to reality and she turned to see Jacob Ben Israel walking towards them. He was wearing jeans and a polo shirt, his Jew fro long cut off into a more stylish manner.

"What the hell are you doing here Ben Israel? Haven't you caused enough pain to last a lifetime? You are the reason that he's lying in the ground! Leave. If it wasn't for you he and I would be married and possibly have kids by now." I said starting to get hysterical as I told off the man who had been the cause of Finn being taken from us. It was everything Quinn and Puck could do to keep her from going for Jacob's throat. After ten years I still wanted him dead for what he did.

"Wait! Please just hear me out! I can fix this! We can save him!" Ben Israel said.

"You heard her, Jewfro, leave or we will let her hurt you." Quinn shot back at him nastily. She hated Jacob herself because her feelings for Finn had never died and they had been close to getting back together the day that he died. She had since admitted to herself that it would have never worked because Finn was had been still hurting over Rachel kissing Puck; especially when he had died saving Rachel from a falling light in the auditorium that Jacob had accidentally sent falling to the stage in his quest to stalk Rachel.

The love between Finn and Rachel had been more powerful than anything that Quinn had ever seen. After the accident I had stayed single for ten years. None of the guys that the rest of them, including Finn's mother, had set me with had been good enough for me. All I wanted was Finn back, so I merely existed, because instead of going to Julliard, NYADA or another performing arts College. I had changed my career path much to my parents' dismay. The career path that I chose was working towards medicine so that I could help those that need it. Where I am due to graduate from medical school and start my Internship in five months here in Lima. Without him, the loud arrogant girl had become an emotionally shattered woman who quit the New Directions that very day, vowing to never sing again. If Finn was around today he would hardly recognize me.

"I have a way to go back and save Finn. To make right what my selfish actions caused. Please hear me out and then if you don't believe what I am telling you then I will let Puckerman hit me because I deserve it." Jacob begged, falling to his knees with tears falling from his eyes.

"Get up." My voice was very harsh as I spoke to the man that basically destroyed my life. "You have five minutes and after that you are leaving, even if Noah has to drag you out of here." I said.

"What I caused to happen to Finn has stayed with me for ten years and five years ago, I met a man named Dr. Jace McKenzie. He was working on a machine that could take a person back to a certain place in time." Jacob said.

"Get the fuck out of here, Jacob! Time travel isn't real!" Noah was furious and ready to kill the man who had taken his best friend/ brother away from him. And to tell you the truth I don't blame him.

"Yes it is! I have tried, Puck. The only catch is it takes you back three months before the event you want to stop happens and you can't use the button that brings you back until you have done what you set out to do." Jacob turned to face Rachel, who was starring right at him in disbelief. " I wouldn't lie about this, Rachel. You can go back and save him. You can even prevent the events that lead to your breakup you can make things right with him. It works and is waiting for you and whoever you choose to take with you because the machine only fits two people." Jacob said.

"Fine, take me to meet this doctor." I said.

"Rachel, please don't tell me that you believe this shit!" Noah exclaimed.

"Noah, I want Finn back and if Jacob's doctor can bring him back to us, I want to try and if die then I will be with Finn again either way. I am doing this."

I turned and followed Jacob out of the graveyard while Quinn and Puck exchanged a look of disbelief.

"Go with her, Puck and if Jacob is right and that machine works, she is going to need you to keep her from doing something stupid." Quinn said squeezing Puck's hand.

Puck kissed his wife gently on the lips, savoring her touch because he had a feeling it would be a while before he saw her again. He then followed Rachel to Jacob's car, hoping that this quest wouldn't cause his friend more than she had already suffered.

**November 14 2010**

**Right before the events of The Substitute**

Finn Hudson was walking down the hall of McKinley High School, going to the locker of his girlfriend, Rachel. He could see her standing there looking beautiful in a red dress that looked amazing on her. But before he could get to where she was standing, someone shoved him into an empty classroom and slammed the door closed behind him.

When he finally go over the shock of being pushed into this room, Finn noticed the person standing beside the door. It was his friend Puck but something wasn't right with him, even as slow as he could be, it was clear that something was wrong with his friend.

Movements in the corner of the room made him turn his head to face a young woman stepping out of the darkened corner of the classroom. He felt himself go pale in shock as the face of the girl he loved in this beautiful woman in front of him. He was going to go with that but then the woman opened her mouth to speak.

"You aren't going crazy, Finn. It's me, Rachel just not yours. I'm from the future."

At that moment, Finn passed out onto the floor, hitting his head on the chair on the way down.


	2. Fixing a mistake

_Fixing a Mistake_

_**A/n : Thank you to all who have reviewed so far. Remember reviews help writers! The future version of Rachel will be known as Rae from this moment on and the future version of Puck is Noah.**_

The future version of Rachel rushed to Finn's side, panicking at the sight of him hitting his head on that desk. Her medical training kicked instantly kicked in as soon as she saw him hit the desk. She soon rushed over and checked out his heart rate and breathing. He had nearly given her a heart attack. As she was checking his pupils, he started to move around and wake up. A look of desire came into his unfocused eyes at the sight of her. Though it took everything that Rachel had that took her to stop herself from kissing him right there in that classroom. To feel his sweet lips on hers for the first time in ten years would be like heaven to her.

"Hold it right there. I'm not your Rachel, and I am pretty sure she wouldn't appreciate you kissing another girl, even if it is the future version of her."

"Puck, help me out here. Tell me that you don't believe this. There is no such thing as time travel, right?"

Noah walked away from the door where he had been keeping watch and knelt down next to the best friend he had lost years ago.

"I'm not the Puck that you know, Finn. Glance out in the hall and you will see him and your Rachel anxiously looking for you."

He helped Finn stand up and they both walked over to the window that showed the hallway. Finn gulped at the sight of the younger version of the man standing beside him and the Rachel he had just been staring at before he had been pulled into this empty room, glancing around anxiously.

"We need to get them in here. So Finn go and get them. They need to know about mine and Noah's presence here in the past. They could help figure out how to explain to the others who we are. Before we do that I have a piece of advice for you Finn. Rachel deserves to know the truth about you and Santana and I suggest that you do it before Santana does it for you. If Santana does it for you she will put the worse possible spin on it. And more importantly if you let Santana tell her, and Finn I am dead serious here your relationship will never recover from it.

Finn could see the tears in future Rachel's eyes as she told him this. He realized that this was real and so was the pain that was in future Rachel's eyes as she talked about this. He could see the pain and sadness in her beautiful dark eyes and wondered what had happened in the future to make her like this.

"How am I going to tell her without her breaking up with me or crying?"

Everyone knew past, present, and future that it always broke Finn's heart whenever he saw Rachel cry. Which Puck knew being that he was Finn's best and oldest friend/ brother.

"Trust me, Finn. She won't break up with you and don't go with her to for couples counseling, it will be a disaster because she will make things worse for you than they already are. Plus teenagers should not be in couples counseling. Just be honest with Rachel about why you slept with Santana in the first place. Oh and do a better job at defending her from what Santana and the other members in Glee Club like to spew in her direction. It makes her feel horrible about herself every time you do nothing when Santana treats her so badly.

"Now that you have made changes to the future other than the ones that we came here for, maybe we can get started on what we need to do. I have a wife to get back to and you owe me big time for this Rae."

Finn watched them in shock before going to the door and opening it to reveal Rachel and Noah standing out in the hall, getting ready to open the door. He motioned for them to come into the room with him. They reluctantly followed him and they both stopped short at the sight of Rae and Noah.

"Finn, you better not be playing a prank on us." Rachel sounded irritated at him as she placed her hands on her hips.

"He isn't playing a prank on you, Rachel" Noah stated, walking over to stand beside Rae.

"You are not seeing things. I am you or you from ten years from now. So we don't get mixed up, call me Rae."

"How do I know that you are really me?" Rachel's voice was full of doubt. Rae smirked before she replied to her younger self's question."We have a heart shaped birthmark between are navel and our female parts, which only our doctors and the people who have changed our diapers have ever seen.

Rachel blushed beat red as wicked smirks came over Finn and Puck's faces. Noah just looked at his future counterpart with a serious look on his face.

"Rae, you are embarrassing that poor girl. Can we just get on with this so we can figure out how to get through the next three months? So that I can get back to my wife an those we care about."

"Why are you here?" Puck asked his voice serious for once. And he looked deathly white almost like he already knew the answer to his question and feared that his assumptions were correct.

"Something happens three months from now that will devastate mine and Noah's world because of this we are here to stop it from happening.

"What?" Rachel asked quietly. A look of suspicion had come into her dark eyes.

"We can't tell you that or it would ruin the rest of what is supposed to happen during this time." Rae said,

"We need to come up with a story of how you two people that look so much like Rachel and Puck but ten years older are here in Lima."

"May I tell our fathers about you? They should be able to explain your presence here, Rae."

"That will work. Noah should be able to pretend to be a distant family member of Puck's dad. One that his mom doesn't know about. So she won't ask to many questions." Rae stated, before turning to look at Rachel. "The only ones that we want to know about this will be our dads, and the glee club. Nobody else can know that we are here from the future."

Everybody nodded in agreement before Puck and Noah started to leave the room and Finn held his hand out for Rachel to leave with him. Rae placed s hand on both their shoulders while sharing a significant look with Noah.

"I need the two of you to stay with me for a few minutes. There are some important things that the three of us need to discuss." The tone in her voice was almost pleading as Rae watched Noah and Puck leave the room while Finn and Rachel stayed with her, holding hands and looking at Rae with curiosity.

"Rachel, tell him the truth about Jesse, he has a right to hear this."

Rachel's eyes became wider than they already were before turning to look at Finn with tears filling her eyes.

"I never had sex with Jesse. I lied to you so you wouldn't find out that I couldn't go through with it because he wasn't you. That even when I was still with him, you were still in my heart and soul.

Rae gently reached over and squeezed Rachel's hand before turning to look at Finn. He had a joyful but apprehensive look on his face, because he knew what was coming next. And for the first time he was genuinely afraid.

"It's time to tell her the truth, Finn. Tell her about what we talked about before she came in here. It will be okay. You can trust me."

Finn took Rachel's hand and exchanged a look with Rae before taking a deep breath and finally telling the truth.

"I lied to you, too. I had sex with Santana that night."

Rachel pulled her hand away from him and started to rush out of the room, sobbing uncontrollably. It was only Rae's voice that stopped her.

"Rachel, if you leave this room and don't give him a chance to explain what really happened, you will regret it."

Rachel turned back around to where Finn and Rae where standing, her arms wrapped around her body in a protective manner and tears began to fall down her cheeks. Rachek had never looked more vulnerable.

"Rachel, it meant nothing to me. She was nothing to me. I regretted it the moment that it happened, because she wasn't you. I wish I would have waited for you but you were with Jesse and planning to have sex with him. I was jealous and did something that was stupid in an effort not to think about you and St. Jackass.

"Do you want to go to Miss Pillsbury for couple's counseling?" Rachel asked so softly that it was almost a whisper.

"No, don't do that Rachel." Rae stated. "She can't even handle her own love life, how can she advise anybody else on theirs."

"You know something about this don't you?" Rachel asked Rae, with a suspicious look on her face.

"In my time, Santana told the truth in an effort to break the two of you up and cause trouble. She succeeded in taunting Rachel so badly that she did something that she did something so stupid and thoughtless that it hurt Finn and you never made things right between the two of you." Rae looked at Rachel with a haunted look that it gave the younger girl and her boyfriend chills just to see it. "I am you without Finn; I would not wish this pain on anybody. Don't give up on your relationship because it is worth more than anything you will ever have and when you lose it, the pain never goes away."

Rae turned and walked out of the room, leaving Finn and Rachel alone in the empty classroom. He held his arms out to her and she rushed into them, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Are we worth fighting for, Rach?" he murmured softly against the top of her head.

"Yes." She whispered.

He leaded in and softly kissed her, getting lost in the feel of her lips moving against his. Rae watched them through the window as new memories started to flood through her mind. The ones of the breakup that would have taken place two weeks from now were gone. But the ones of mourning Finn were still there so his death was still going to happen if she didn't figure out how to stop it.


	3. Mr Schuster finds out

_Mr. Schuester Finds out_

A/n: Thank to all those who have either reviewed or read. And thank you to the original author dshortklutz for the original idea and chapters 1-7 anything after that is mine.

Rae continued to stand outside the classroom door watching through the window as Finn and Rachel continued to quietly talk. As she stood gazing at the couple, came walking by, caught sight of the couple in the room and then got a good look at Rae's face.

FINCHELFINCHELFINCHELFINCHELFINCHELFINCHEL

"What the Hell is going on here!" Mr. Shue exclaimed. "Mr. Shue, it isn't what it looks like." Rae pleaded. "Who the hell are you and why do you look so much like Rachel Berry?" Mr. Shue asked. Rae sighed. I am Rachel Barbra Berry. I am just not the one from this time period." Rae said quietly. Rae let it sink in for a minute before she spoke again. " I am from ten years in the future." Rae said. "Time travel isn't real or even possible so either you give me a better story than that or I am calling the police." Mr. Shue said. "Just step into the room with me and we'll talk to your Rachel and Finn. They know who I am and why I am here." Rae said.

Will then gasps at the sight of both versions of Puck walking towards him, and glanced at the Rachel in front of him and the Rachel in the classroom. He took a deep breath, as if to keep himself from passing out before he started to speak to the young people in front of him.

"I don't know what the hell is going on here but I believe you. But I also know that there must be a reason that you came back. All four of us are going to join Finn and that Rachel inside the classroom and all of you are going to explain to me why there are two Puck's and Rachel's walking around." Mr. Shue said.

They all went into the room and made sure that the door was closed. Rae turned to Noah with a serious look on her face. "Keep a watch on that door for Coach Sylvester and make sure she or Becky aren't listening. If she hears about this, that woman can cause some serious trouble for the both of us and we definitely don't need to deal with her bullshit right now." Rae said.

Puck, Will, Finn and Rachel all stare at Rae in shock at the profanity that had just come out of her mouth. Their Rachel never said things like that; they all exchanged a look and wondered what had happed to change the young woman in front of them so drastically that she cursed.

"Now why are you both here? What happened in the future that you feel the need to be here?" Mr. Shue asked. Will's tone was serious and his arms were crossed over his chest as he watched the five people in front of him glance at each other before the 'future' Rachel started to speak.

"First, you need to call me Rae so you won't cause confusion by calling both of us Rachel." She points at Noah, who is wearing a white polo shirt and khakis. " We need to tell everybody that Puck was named after him or something like that. You and the rest of the New Directions are the only ones that I want to know who Noah and I are. We also need to get jobs here at McKinley." Rae said bluntly.

"Hold it right there!" Will exclaimed, he now knew that the young woman in front of him was Rachel because she had her ability to talk a mile a minute without pausing. "Why do the two of you need jobs here?"

"Because one of you in this room is going to die in two months and Noah and I are here to stop it!" Rae snapped at him before she could stop herself. Her hands went to her mouth, shock appearing in her dark eyes.

Finn stepped forward, his voice almost shaking as he started to speak. He felt Rachel beside him, she had taken his hand in hers and he could feel her trembling.

"It's me, isn't it? That's why you're here? You told my Rachel that you are who she will become when she loses me. What the hell happens to me?"

"I can't tell you that Finn. No matter how much I want to. I have already told you too much, all I can say is that Noah and I are here to make damn sure that it doesn't happen." She walked over and touched his cheek softly, tears starting to fill her eyes and fighting not to get lost in the beautiful face that she had longed to touch again for the past ten years. Rae glanced over at Rachel, who was trembling in fear and clinging onto Finn's hand. "I promise the both of you; I **will** stop what happened before from happening again."

The bell rang for the end of classes and they all quietly watched as the hall filled with students. A fierce glare came over Rae's face as the sight of Jacob walking past the door and it was only Noah grabbing her around the waist that prevented her from killing the little stalker right then and there.

"He's not worth it, all you can do is prevent the damage that he caused before." He harshly whispered in her ear.

"Rachel, Finn and Puck get to your next classes. I want to talk to Rae and Noah in private."

The three teenagers reluctantly left the room, closing the door behind them. Will turned to look at Rae, a stern look on his face, which didn't have quite the same effect on them as it used to. Now that they were both only a few years younger than he was now.

"Why did you get so angry at the sight of Jacob Ben Israel walking past this room? Finn and Rachel were too shaken by the fact that he could die in two months to notice the look of rage come into your eyes when you saw him, but I did. What does that little stalker do to cause Finn to die?"

As Rae recounts the story to Will, his eyes grow wide with every word of her store. He glances over at the future version of Puck and wonders if the death of his best friend is what makes him more serious and dressed more conservative then the sixteen year old Noah Puckerman.

"Maybe you could give me a clue as to what happens during Sectionals so I will know the right decisions to make."

Rae smirked at the younger version of her former teacher and exchanged a look with Noah, who stepped forward and finally added something to the conversation.

"I never thought you would ever contemplate doing something so sneaky just to win Sectionals. Noah commented, for the first time proving that he was definitely the older version of Puck, just more mature and with a lot more self- control. '"Let's just say that you shouldn't use the same entrance used last year at Sectionals and Regionals. Also don't put Sam and Quinn on the duet; it will be what gives us a tie with Dalton because 'Time of my Life' doesn't fit their voices at all. Finn and Rachel are your go to singers in completions for a reason. Also do a better job at standing up for Rachel because the others will give her hell that week but leave Santana to Rachel. She is going to do something in that classroom that Rachel will have to learn to deal with on her own and I am pretty sure that Rachel is going to teach her how to do it. Oh she does do a very good job on 'Valerie' but still have Mercedes and Tina learn the words because if I know Santana, she will show her ass in the Green Room at Sectionals, if she does take the solo from her right then and there. Because if you let her sing and we win her ego will get out of control." Rae said.

"You have given me a lot to think about. Now how do we figure out how to explain your presence here to the rest of the school?" Will asked.

"We will let the rest of the Glee Club and Rachel's dads know exactly who you are because we have to come up with a cover story. The rest of the schools, Coach Sylvester in particular, don't need to know that we are the future. I seriously don't want to deal with her crap." Rae commented from where she had taken Noah's place at the door.

"Given your reaction to Sue, you don't like her, do you Rae?"

"No I don't." Rae spat out, Her fists clenching in anger at the thought of the cheerleading coach, memories of how the woman had allowed Finn's killer to go free.

Her tone was bitter and Will had a feeling that there was a story behind her dislike of the Cheerleading coach. That Sue does something to turn Rachel and Noah, from the hardened look on his face, against her.

"What did her future counterpart do to make the both of you hate her so much?"

"Let's just say that the person who is responsible for our Finn's death is walking around a free man because of her. Her hatred of the Glee Club was more important than seeing Finn's killer go to prison. And she succeeded because I never performed again unless Noah and Quinn drag me to bars to sing karaoke. The club fell apart after that because after losing Finn, I wanted nothing more to do with music and singing and the others weren't as into it either. We saw Finn as all of our Quarterback he was the soul and life of the club in a way."

"So you are saying Sue, in your time, used Finn's death to finally get the Glee Club disbanded?"

"Yes," Noah said, angrily. "We were all devastated and broken. Rae locked herself in her room, refusing to come to school for over a week. She had not only lost the love of her life ; but her love for singing and performing. And when Rae came back to school her focus was on her studies and determination to become a doctor. She wanted to become like the doctor that fought to save Finn's life and had to be ordered to stop because there wasn't any hope left. So in that state of mind we were all in, it was very easy for Sue Sylvester to get away with preventing the person who had caused Finn's death form being charged because of some bullshit technicality."

Before Will could respond, the door flew open and Rachel steps into the room, you can see Finn and Puck behind her out in the hallway. Mr. Shue could tell that she had heard every word of their conversation. Her face is flushed with anger and there were matching looks on Finn and Puck's faces as well.

"It's time for Glee, Mr. Schuster. We need to go ahead and get there before the others so we can put Rae and Noah in your office. Finn and Puck brought a couple of hoodies so everybody doesn't see two of me and Puck walking down the hall."

The hoodies were handed to Rae and Noah while Will left the classroom on his way to Glee. The three teenagers stayed behind to walk with Rae and Noah, who had their heads covered and kept their faces aimed towards the floor. Finn took Rachel's hand in his and held his other arm out for Rae to loop her hand through it, smiling gently at her shock came into her dark eyes.

One of the things that he and Rachel had talked about before Mr. Shue had interrupted them was the effect of losing him had taken on Rae. So they were in agreement that if his presence could help her future version in any way, within limits of course, but he would be there for the other Rachel when needed.

Rae smiled as she placed her hand on Finn's arm, glancing over at her younger version and knew exactly what they were up to. The memory had popped into her head the second that it was discussed. It had just thrown her for a moment to see them actually do it. For the young woman she had been during this time to let another girl, even if it was the future version of herself, be this close to her boyfriend was showing just how much things had already starting to change because of her presence here. She just hoped that any changes didn't significantly change who ended up with who because Noah would kill her if something happened to change the fact that he had finally had gotten Quinn back from Sam. The next two months were going to be an insane ride for all of them.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Returning to the Past **_

_**Chapter four:**_

Rae and Noah were in 's office as Finn, Rachel and Puck sat down in the chior room. closed both doors and put a cloth over each of them to keep out any prying eyes from trying to look inside. He turned around to see everybody but the three students who had just sat down staring at him, wondering what was going on.

He walked over to his students and hoped that he didn't sound crazy once everything that had happened was explained in detail.

"This morning, three of your classmates met two very interesting people that have something to tell all of us. What you are about to hear will sound crazy and very hard to believe but I need all of you to listen to what is said. It is a matter of life and death.

As soon as those final words left Will's mouth, he looked over at Finn and Rachel, who where clinging to each other's hand. It had to be very difficult for both of them to know that unless something was changed, Finn would die and Rachel would become a shell of a person. Giving up her dreams of a career on Broadway to become a doctor and a tough young woman he had just met ten minutes before.

"Why don't you tell us what is going om so we can get on with rehearsal? That way Rachel can annoy us just by speaking."

Before could reprimand Santana for her harsh words, a familiar voice came from the direction of his office. He groaned in agitation and knew that the coming confortation wasn't going to be pretty. The Rachel he had met from the future had a very low bullshit tollerance. He had a feeling that Santana was about to face off with somebody who wasn't afraid to call what Santana called ' keeping it real' as a bunch of crap and only an excuse for her to be a hateful bitch to her classmates.

"Why don't you do us all a favor and shut your mouth before I shut it for you!"

Everybody in the class watched in stunned silence as Rae came out of the office with Noah right behind her; both of them where glaring harshly at Santana. They all glanced between the Rachel sitting with Finn and the young woman who had just come out of 's office, then over to where Puck was turned glaring at Santana in the same manner that his look - alike was.

"Nice trick, Puckerman," Santana commented before looking at Rae with narrowed eyes. "Talk to me like that again Rupal and I will show you how we do things in Lima Heights."

"Talk about either one of us in that manner or refer to us by any of your hateful names and I will show you what me and my balck belt in severalforms of martial arts will do to your face. I'm not the Rachel you know; I'm from the future. Oh and don't pull that Lima Heights adjacent shit on me because I know all about you and the fact that your daddy is a doctor that makes five times what makes in a year. Oh and let me tell you one other thing, I don't think that he would like finding out about that tramp stamp you have on your lower back or that you have started a collection of sex toys that would make a porn star happy."

"How the..."

"Let's just say that if I acomplish what Noah and I are here to do, the events that lead up to me finding all that out will never happen."

Everybody in the room could see by the look on Rae's face that sometime in the future, Santana and Rachel end up having sex. Rachel slapped Finn across the arm at the grin that came over his face as he pictured his tiny girlfriend and the Latina he had lost his virginity to actually having sex while the other boys with the exception of Kurt and did the same thing.

"Why are you here?" Quinn spoke up, unable to take her eyes off of the more mature Noah Puckerman. She couldn't explain it but there was something about him that appealed to her. "One of you in this room, with the exception of Puck and Rachel, will die and I am here to stop it from happening."

All eyes in the room immediately glanced at Finn because they all knew that he was the only person that Rachel Berry would do something so crazy that she would go to the ends of the earth for.

"How long?" Kurt asked, fighting to control the flood of emotions going through him. His crush on Finn ended but because of the growing relationship between his dad and Finn's mom, Kurt had started to see him as a brother.

"Valentine's Day," Noah said.

"The moment when the New Directions fell apart and all of us lost the one person that kept the team together."

Rae and Noah looked over at the doorway from where the voice had come from and saw that the Quinn form their time standing there. She was wearing her old cheerleading uniform and was frowning at her husband and Rae.

"Q, what are you doing here?" Noah asked hisc wife, smiling gently at her.

"You've lost your mind, Noah Puckerman if you thought I was going to let you do this all by yourself. I forced Jacob to send me back as well.  
"Great now we have two Quinn's as well. Are the rest of us from the future going to show up now?" Santana sarcastically stated."Well except for Finn given that he is dead."

Before anybody could stop them, both Rae and the Quinn from the future had moved towards Santana and the former had her pinned to the floor, ready to punch her in the mouth.

"Shut your mouth bitch," Rae bit out, rage filling her dark eyes. "Unless you watch someone you love die right in front of you, you have no reason to talk."

Before Santana could respond, Rae was pulled off of her by Finn and future Quinn was pulled away by Noah to keep her from finishing what Rae had started. Both women were taken out of the room with Rachel following them while glared at Santana.

"That was uncalled for,Santana. If you make another comment like that in this classroom again, any chance of you having a solo at Sectionals is gone.

Santana stormed out of the room, leaving her remaining teammates to wonder what was going on and how they were now going to deal with the fact that there was now two of Rachel,Puck and Quinn.


End file.
